Common manufacturing of water color is filling in a soft tube with one water color material, however after the introduction of the machinery into the manufacturing process, filling is still one color material into a singular tube anywhere in the world after hundred years. In view of the time consuming and high cost of the above-mentioned process, the inventor invented a multiple tube for water color.
This invention relates to a multiple tube for water color having the following advantages; multiple tube filling in one filling action; cost reduction in manufacturing process; compact package and space saving in packing and shipment; easy usage of many colors; smart look and practical.